


I Dream of Padfoot

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: A short, disjointed look at what goes on in Remus' mind during his last summer vacation at Hogwarts.





	I Dream of Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked that I make a dream sequence from Remus' perspective!
> 
> Remus is a torchered soul; he's experienced a lot of trauma in his life. Sometimes, the only times he can find control are in his dreams.
> 
> Quick and dirty, this is a spoof on my earlier work I Dream Of Moony. It follows the same dream-like way of bouncing around as the first story.
> 
> Also, this is smut. Smutty smut. It's dirty, awful dream smut. You have been warned.

Remus was lying in bed, staring across at the blank wall in front of him. Summer vacation had only just begun and he was already feeling lonesome. He missed his friends, of course, but that wasn't unusual. He had spent every summer since first year missing the marauders. This year was different. There was a deep-seeded longing that ate through his insides, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He closed his eyes and remembered what it felt like to have his body pressed against Sirius’, muscular arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, making him feel safe. Night time was difficult for Remus; that was when he used to hang out most often with Sirius, occasionally spending full nights in the same bunk. 

 

Remus pulled his heavy blanket from the foot of the bed and bunched it up next to the wall. Lying on his side, he pressed his back against the fabric, feeling the pressure on his body, pretending that Sirius was there with him. 

 

Lupin drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Sirius floating through his mind.

 

\---

 

Remus was at Hogwarts, in the library. His favourite nook, tucked away tightly in the corner. Lily was there.

 

“Go for it, Remus.”

 

He didn't know what he needed to go for. She kept repeating it, urging Remus to do something. But what?

 

Sirius was there. Lily wasn't. He was sitting on the table, one foot up, the other dangling, elbow resting on his knee.

 

“Hey, Moons…”

 

Something about his voice drew Remus towards him. What was Sirius doing in the library? 

 

An outstretched hand. Remus took it, feeling himself getting pulled in. Pulled into Sirius’ bunk. 

Their lips met. They were kissing, harder, more feverish than they'd ever kissed before. Making up for lost time. Sirius gasped as Remus ran his hands along his body. 

 

“Reme…”

 

They were in the shack. Remus looked around, terrified. Scared of turning into a monster. 

 

“You're not a monster.”

 

Sirius was there, in his messy uniform, holding a hand out. 

 

“You're my Moony.”

 

Hearing Sirius’ voice, his words, put Remus at ease. He took the hand and pulled himself forward. Arms wrapped around him, protecting him. Keeping him safe.

 

But suddenly, he didn't need protection. He was strong. In power. This was the first place Remus didn't need to be protected. He pulled away from Sirius.

 

“Be a good dog, Padfoot…”

 

He heard his voice and felt his mouth move, but didn't recognize the tone.

 

Sirius was on his knees, looking up at Remus desperately, blue-grey eyes filled with need, pleading for something. Remus ran a hand through his long, messy hair, speaking softly.

 

“That's a good boy...Good boy, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius whimpered, clawing playfully at Remus’ pants. Remus undid them and pulled them down, giving his puppy exactly what he wanted.

 

Sirius greedily took it all in his mouth, sucking, licking. Remus’ hands were in his hair, pulling him close. He was still speaking to Sirius in a tone unfamiliar to him.

 

“Yes, Padfoot. That's a good dog.” 

 

Sirius moaned, loving the firm voice that Remus used. Loving being submissive to his master.

 

Padfoot was on all fours, naked, turned away from Remus, a studded leather collar around his neck. Remus held the leash.

 

“What do you say, Padfoot?”

 

“Please…” Sirius wanted it. He wanted all of Remus. Remus wasn't going to give it to him. Not yet.

 

“Moony, please. I need you. Please…”

 

It wasn't enough.

 

“Moony, I need you inside me. Remus, please fuck me. Please.”

 

Remus pulled the collar tightly and held Sirius’ hips as he thrust inside, pumping, making his partner yelp in pleasure. 

 

“Ah! Remus! Yes!”

 

Sirius’ moans were all that Remus needed. He thrust and thrust until he was finished, collapsing in a sweaty mess on top of his Padfoot.

 

They were in Sirius’ bunk. Padfoot was snuggling up against his Moony, looking him in the eye, thanking him for everything. Both boys were completely naked.

 

“You've been a good boy, Padfoot. I love you.”

 

They snuggled together. They were falling asleep.

 

\---

 

Remus woke up, his heart racing, sweat drenching his body and the sheets around him. He looked down.

 

_ Shit. _

 

He had made a mess of his bed, realizing that his orgasm was, in fact, very real. It was moments like this that Remus was thankful that wizarding laws permitted seventeen year olds to perform magic.

 

He hurriedly cast a cleaning spell and flopped back into his bed, his breathing finally returning to normal.

 

Did that really just happen? Did Remus actually dream about Sirius? And not just a normal dream or an intimate dream. In his dream, he was in charge. He was in control. And he fucked Sirius senseless.

 

Remus took a deep inhale and closed his eyes.

 

He obviously wanted much more from Sirius than he previously thought. 

 

Lupin tried to clear his mind and focus on more realistic thoughts. The concert coming up. Going to Potter Manor for dinner in a few weeks. He tried to keep himself grounded, ignoring the strangely erotic, impossible scenarios from his dream. 

 

_ That wasn't me.  _

 

_ That wasn't me... _

 

Remus tried to forget the fact that he desperately wanted to have sex with Sirius; to give himself over completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it out there, I would really like to have a Sirius in a studded leather collar and chain.


End file.
